League of Legends Lore Script for Comic
by Omen11
Summary: A script for the League of legends comci to be.


()=imagery suggestions/notes

LOL Wiki: wiki/Valoran

P.S. Feel free to cut some wording if you feel you need to or even change some words around, im totally up for your own preference of speech to be thrown in I just ask that the main structure of the script be kept in place. I understand this may and will get preachy so don't be afraid to cut off the fat if you feel I repeat or do too much.

P.P.S. Forget to say but most HexTech machinery is very high grade steam punk looking. Again youll do fine if you reference the wiki and gear off champions but think of our tech if it were bulkier and more fantastically steam punk.

In the beginning there was very little. Well little in a modern scope. Lively jungles and forests, vast Oceans that expanded to what seemed endless; there was so much space and so many ways of life, most lost to us now. Eventually civilizations were built from tribes, cities, to City States, but throughout this development two things always carried through. Magic…and War

(very easy to come up with images I think. Use the wiki for reference pictures of the jungles and swamps if you need to get a taste of the style. With the Magic and War end just have some simple background, maybe with a human hand holding a ball of light that says Magic and with war the same but the person having armor and the color being fire or blood red)

War was regular on Runeterra, with magical warfare being the favored method. Man against Man, Tribe versus Tribe and the battles only grew fiercer as time pressed on. The beginnings of The Rune Wars, as referred to two hundred years later, can only be traced back so far in Runterra's history, but it never really mattered why or how the first war began. That first pounding of Magic against stone and flesh was so long ago, and so much had been lost that the only thing the first wars have to offer is their memory of shamed tribesman and rivers of blood for a cause few can even recall.

(Showing silhouette of a gradually evolving war would suffice for the tribe vs tribe section and the magic on flash and skin well ill let you get creative with that XD)

Magic, meanwhile, was always a mysterious construct. The source of life and energy, most mortals spent years of their existence trying to master and understand it and later control. Thanks to their great strides in the mysterious force, technology grew to assist in study and compensation for lack of magical talents and in return, understanding of both sciences became more vast. The tribes grew into powerful City States, holding knowledge, power and history that each citizen could be proud of and revel in. Every facet of their home was grand to these citizens in one way or another and behind every noble and hardworking Jo and Joan, was Magic and HexTech. But just as The Sciences became a more common practice, so did innovation in all forms.

(Free reign to symbolize the energy of life and mysterious lines, not sure how you'd want to try that but feel free to goo simple with it or as extravagant as you want. Again use the Wiki to see examples of HexTech and go nuts with showing either people using vehicles or some appliance.)

Weapons of unbelievable beauty and catastrophic power were given to the greatest of warriors on the battlefield. These Champions would earn their right to these tools and pressed onward either for the glory of their homeland or some personal ambition. They would be seen as heroes and leaders to their fellows and followers, and villains to their enemies and betrayed. And the increase in enchanted tools never stopped so long as the States waged countless continuations of the war that should have died out with their tribal ancestors. Beyond these magical tools lay powerful field smiting spells and runes that would decimate enemy strong holds, and all else that lay within the path of the casters of this raw energy; the most powerful and knowledged in politics HexTech and Magic alike, The Summoners.

(the weapons again use the wiki for examples and the champions you can either use Garen, preferably silhouetted , and his armor colored or any made up person for the shots of battle and warriors just use references to make them look realistic within the world. The Summoners, as youll see if you use the wikki, wear purple robes and usually hide their faces. Just make them look regal and powerful and youll be fine with this.)

With so much power at their fingertips and such a grand holding within any and all of Valoran's Governments, Summoners never needed worry about the damage their influence was having on the land, until the problems had become far more obvious in the shape of earthquakes, magical destructive storms and mutations in the forests. Even when magic was used to attempt repairs, the scars were far too deep and the sentiment far too late. Runeterra could never be returned to the beauty she had been two hundred years ago and as more realized this a theory was soon recognized. That should the wars be allowed, Runeterra may never return to its current glory in another two hundred years, should the land even manage a six or seventh Rune War.

(More showing off the Summoner's with their different spells and such, go crazy with this as well because the Summoners are above kings and queens here, and include shots of "the Twisted Tree Line" "Crystal Scar" and a few ruins and such which again use the wiki for.)

With the truth screaming and pounding on our door steps, and the battles still causing more chaos to feed the damage already done, many powerful and influential magician's, Summoner and non, came together to discuss a solution for the Physical and Political problems of Valoran. Though many ego's and intellects bashed heads, in a metaphorical sense thankfully, an arrangement was agreed upon. Instead of large battles and poisoned land, political disputes that could not be worked out through discussion could, in theory, be solved in controlled and fair tests of wit, skill and strength on a mock battlefield between one or more pairs of Summoners and Champions, who would be selected above all other candidates by each City State to represent them. These gladiatorial games would be held in separate, enclosed, monitored environments where the goal, was more often than not, to destroy the enemy's nexus, a great man made source of magical energy that spawned mindless minions to fight in place of armies. While the Summoner's would call upon and direct the Champions, assisting with minor spells, it would be the City State's own selected warriors who would be trading blows on the "Fields of Justice" never facing permanent death thanks to the magic's of the match, always able to fight another day.

Whichever State's Champion(s) proved victorious would give temporary power over the specific dispute to that Government, whether the dispute be minor or world changing so long as the terms prior to the match were agreed upon by both competing States. This would allow all forms of warfare to come to a screeching halt along with the continuing destruction of Runeterra and allow for politicians to carefully plan the focus of their City State's growth beyond conflict.

(You can easily have purple cloaked and silhouetted people here as well but feel free to show faces if you like. These Summoners who created the league are supposed to represent the Riot Games workers who created the game so it might be kind of cool to have their faces shown during the council. I suggest you don't do anything too silly when you draw something for the "bashing heads" line, try to make them look very serious or angry or even snarky just don't be too silly. Well get to silly later truuuuuuust me. Now as for the specifics of the game, I explain the matches in enough detail for the reader to understand them but don't worry about drawing too specific of things. Just draw the minions, again wiki, and the champions fighting or even standing side by side to showcase what I mean.)

The Council, eventually pleased with the details, agreed to form what we know now as The League of Legends. Housed in the Institute of War, home to a handful of the current League Champions and several studying magicians and Summoners, The Hgh Council, consisting of three of the land'smost pwerfulSummoners, created the first treaty between the rivaling States of Demacia and Noxus, paving the way for more Cities and Regions of Valoran to see the importance of their efforts and eventually accept the terms set by the League. This first step was made all the easier by intention, as the institute had been built just between the two regions, in hope to further diminish any conflict beyond outward conquests and small skirmishes.

(You NEED to have King Jarvan the III "ps get a bassis from the IV who is a champion character. Just make a dad version of that." and General Boram Darkwill, who you may have to go through the wiki or some fan stuff to get a decent understanding of what to draw "suggestion being covered in dark ish looking amour and possibly silhouetted." In these shots making peace with each other and the League Council. Other than that a possibly comical shot of the institute being between the rival state, use building examples from wiki, would be appreciated. Don't worry about drawing facesfor the high council no one knows what they look like)

In twenty years' time the fields of justice has lured and welcomed all manners of warriors, cutthroats, monsters and misfits within its halls. Some came to the League for guidance and support in their journey through life, others merely saw the League as a place for battle and glory while still some found it as a sanctuary from the world outside or even a prison to house the most vial things Runterra could muster. Whatever their beginnings, the Council judged and tested each candidate to see if their talents were as extraordinary as they had claimed as well as if they would prove beneficial to the cause. The events on the Fields of Justice have also proven to be the favored form of the citizen's entertainment, as they cheer for their State's home heroes or personal favorite(s) to win.

(Ok so with this you can either just show the exterior and your own vision of the interior of the institute or even show some characters like Amumu walking up to the League. Again go nuts in what you think is right, but if you show the champions don't be afraid to elude them abit and only show snippets or a dress or hand instead of the whole body. If you go the route of just showing the Institute then go nuts but try to base your ideas of and work you find in the wiki or online. This place is pretty much Hogwarts if it were very coliseum themed. If that helps at all. And crowds are crowds. Itsimplied tvs basicly exist here or some form of radio and projector so again have fun.)

This is the how Runeterra, and specifically Valoran, were saved from a fate self-inflicted for centuries and while a relative peace is all that remains of the old Rune Wars, still small riots and militaristic struggles are held between the more brave and cunning Champions of the City States, though few wish to push their boundaries on the treaties, for fear of facing the loyal Summoner's and Champions of the League, let alone the attention of the High Council. But I grow tired of versing the backlogs. I believe I speak for all of us when I say we want to get to the nitty gritty of those famed faces and prideful war criers. Such as a Coliseum with its gladiators, The Fields of Justice is nothing without it's Champions.

(Simple shots of Runeterra map or even some more shots of the city's or the institute and slowly fade away into the final icon, the League of Legends Logo itself along with a greeting from us.)

**Welcome **

**To the League of Legends. **


End file.
